User blog:Zampapes/Garthram - Tale From a Redstoned Abbey
This Fanon blog will be updated hopefully every week or so. P.S. Sorry about the format, I am copying it from google docs because that's where I am writing it with my classmate/friend. UPDATE: Due to busy schedules and one person being on vacation the writing will be delayed! Newest Update: This blog of the story is outdated and will be discontinued until me and my friend finish it in docs. Prologue The otters Nile, Dyve, and, little Squiggle were out fishing on River Moss on a windy morning, “Sure is a fine day for fishin’, ain’t it Dyve?” “Sure is Nile, windy, perfect temperature, an’ liddle Squiggle’s having it too ain’t she?” responded Dyve. Little Squiggle was dancing around in there fishing coracle chanting, “I gonna catch a twout!” “Right you are matey, we gonna catch a trout!” Dyve exclaimed. Nile pointed “Look a liddle ‘unch of grayl-!” he was cut off when all of them heard the sound of screeching. “Sheesh, ain’t it a dreadful bunch of cacophony ain’t it?” Then they heard a gruff voice yelling, “Bow down to me you worthless hide of nothin’, if you don’t I will personally skin ye and flog ye’ alive!” Then they heard another screech of despair coming from the same place. “We better check that out ain’t we?” Nile suggested. Little Squiggle at this time was hanging on to Nile’s leg. They rowed speedily over to where the noises of agony were coming from. What they saw was appalling, they saw river rats torturing a wounded bird that was completely helpless. They saw it had dislocated its wing. Nile and Dyve took out their slings and found a few rocks, then launched them at the horrid rats. The rat leader had just attempted to chop of a part of the bird’s leg but a rock from Dyve’s sling interrupted the rat, and sprained his wrist along with the other rats too. They all gave a growl of dismay. All the rats turned to the direction the rocks in just enough time to see part of an otter row away. The rat leader gave order to fire a volley of arrows at the direction the coracle went. One of the rats decided to light fire to his arrows, it hit the coracle but the otters evacuated the coracle and swam back to the abbey. They went back to the abbey to warn the redwallers of the river rats. The leader of the river rats grumbled quietly, “I swear, we will kill those creatures, and make their deaths last half a season and wipe out everybody of their origin." "They dare to interrupt us! We'll show them!" Chapter 1 It was the autumn of the Crashing Waves, cool breezes were passing by in the peaceful morning at the abbey. The Abbot, Ramses slept peacefully with the rest of the Abbey. “Hurr zurr ‘soant a gurrd doiy hurr?” a young mole dibbun name Skabb said, rousing the Abbot from his slumber. “Skabb you naughty little mole, rousing me from sleep you shouldn’t be up this early!”the Abbot chuckled, shaking his head. Groffgutt, leader of his river rat gang explained to his rats, “So, those otters, they’re from this abbey so called erm, something like ‘Redfall’. It’s inhabited by some otters, moles, squirrels, and mice I think. They all look pretty weak, easy capture. I know someone who can help us and I as you know I can double deal and make us get our revenge.” “But who are those people who can help us out, chief?’’asked Daggerfist a expert with a long dagger, despite him being high ranked Groffgutt gave no mercy and he kicked him every time he was questioned to silence him. “Caw! So, Groffgutt, tell me about this so called ‘Redfall’.” Korthus instructed. “Also, what will I get out of helping you for this mission? Karakahh!” Groffgutt explained, “Well you would get half of Redfall and a coffer filled with pearls, but that’s not it all. We would become allies I have three score fully armed rats that I could give to you.” Korthus scratched his chin, “Gaaawwk! Okay, I will do it, but if I find out that you are trying to trick me I will kill you Karaa!” “No worries, I will not, but I came to you for a plan.”answered Groffgutt. “Caaaaw, I will, come up with one, I will. Don’t worry, none can stand against me, Korthus the Killer!”cackled Korthus devilishly. “Let us sign a peace pact kaavaraa!”Korthus added. “Peace?? We rats don’t do peace, I Groffgut never lie yet I never do peace, my rats are rats of war, we can be allies, but no peace treaty.” Groffgutt rejected. “Then I Korthus the Killer shall not agree to be a ally Groffgutt and neither will help in this mission Gawk!” “Well then you ain’t getting any loot or half of Redfall.” “ Well then I shall take redfall by force you idle minded rat I Korthus The Killer shal-” Groffgutt interrupted “I will agree to the terms, I Groffgut will sign the peace pact” he gave in. He decided that it was to much talk, and after all he swore to destroy the Redfallers. “Gawww, now rat, leave me while I get a plan.” Martin, son of Mattimeo was out in the orchard swinging, and slicing through the air as though he was in a real battle fighting an army. “Ahhh, so the young warrior is out and about early too eh?”the Abbot said. “I’m just practicing father Abbot, for war.” Martin replied. “War? Young mouse, where did you get that idea from? Yes your grandfather was the great Matthias, but that doesn’t mean there is always war young one.” the Abbot rejected. “Father Abbot, I saw a rat spying on mother Fiscus.” Martin explained. “Didn’t you say ‘Rats mean war’?” Ramses mused, “Oh dear, let me tell the whole Abbey.” “Well I suppose we should spy on them, I dearly hope It’s not those river rats Nile reported earlier this week. Though it would make sense.” stated Ramses “I’m sure of it, they looked just like how Nile described them!” answered Martin. The rest of the Abbey were having their annual autumn morning feast. “Fellow redwallers! I don’t wish to interrupt this wonderful feast but we are in extreme danger, Martin told me that he saw a rat spying on Mother Fiscus and” the Abbot was cut off when, Friar Tust a water vole screeched “Are we gonna’ die?” Pandemonium broke out between the redwallers, not one single battle had broken out for 16 years! They weren’t ready for a fight Dibbun mole babe Skabb raised a twig and said in mole dialect “Oi shull killy narsty raters!” meanwhile swinging his stick in an arc. “We shall see little un we shall see.” another voice responded. Mattimeo shouted across the room in a powerful voice, “Silence!” the whole room fell silent. Then, he asked his son, “Son, what did the rat look like? The ones Nile and Dyve reported?” The whole Abbey started murmuring about the earlier report. Chapter 2 Korthus thought and thought of the best way to take down the “Redfallers” when the right idea came to him. He thought of it, this way he would take no risk and he would conquer the redfallers the answer Aurelias, his old acquaintance. He could ask his herbalist fox to make a plague! Aurelias was known to be good at spreading diseases stealthly and he could also could use his poison to kill. Korthus cackled gleefully at his plan. His general Feron had heard him and shivered. He could now give a actually good plan to Groffgutt! At Groffgutt’s army camp they were getting ready for war, “Stir those lazy stumps of your’n you oafs!” That exact moment Feron flew into camp “You don’t need to train for war” told Feron “Hah! like you birds are gonna do it all, in your dreams. All I need is a plan and then I’ll slaughter ‘em all!” said Groffgutt unsheathing his scimitar and drooling. Feron was afraid of Groffgut. “Gawwwwk! That’s what I’m here for! Put away that sword!” “I shan’t you old bird-bag, go boil your head!” exclaimed Groffgutt raising his scimitar for the kill! “Wait I was going to tell you the plan you caw! Rat!” spat Feron. Groffgutt spat back, “Should’ve told me that earlier birdy!” he growled loudly “Karrhak I did, but you weren’t listening, now let me tell you the plan Groffgutt!” Feron instructed. Korthus had not gone out of his pine grove for a long time but today he was going to meet Aurelias the feared viper. He was waiting just outside Brockhall, the viper’s home along with some other doomwytes for his own protection. “Karrahk perhaps he is sleepin-” “No Aureliasssssssss issss not ssssleeping Korthussssss!” “Oh hello me lord Aurelias caw!” Korthus said to Aurelias “What do you want Aureliasssss to do?” Aurelias asked “Oh lord Aurelias could you perhaps spread a plague at the redstoned abbey?” asked Korthus. “Whatss would be Aureliasssss’sssss reward?” “Why Aurelias, you would get a coffer full of pearls and one score fully armed rats cawaw!” answered Korthus. “Well Korthussss I need to receive a brewed up plaguessss.” instructed Aurelias “I can command my herbalist fox Raven to brew a evil concoction karaw!” Korthus started flying back to his crew’s hideout to tell Raven to brew up a plague, “Gawk! Raven! Get ingredients to make plague!” Korthus shouted at Raven. Raven scurried out of the camp and ran into the forest to find ingredients. Korthus sat down and rested. He knew that his plan was definitely going to work. It was completely fool-proof. Unless the rats messed it up. A loud snarl came from his beak. Raven was completely bewildered, why did she need to get ingredients for a plague? What type of plague? She shook her head, Korthus had not specified anything, and if she went back, she’d probably be killed for “doubting her master” she thought. She needed to have an idea to base the plague off of. She was so confused that she finally decided to go to Korthus to ask him what he wanted. It was a mistake that cost her life. “Karraaaakgh!!! So, Raven fox, have you found the ingredients?” Korthus inquired. Suddenly Raven came back to reality and realized what she got herself into.“Uhhmm, no yore majesty, I just came to ask i-” Korthus interrupted, “Caw! What!? You didn’t obey my orders? Also, you’re asking me something? You doubt Korthus the Killer’s plan??” Korthus lashed out and in a swoop cut her body in half without warning with his talons and picked up her body with his beak and flung her out into the Mossflower woods. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts